User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Lewis and Clark vs. Bill and Ted
Lewis & Clark You will not be able to start in the Lewis and Clark Because we cut through the MC path, such as a walk in the park Then, return the card and the entire stack 'em accurate diagram When the inspection is our footprint on my ass screen! We travel two wordsmiths, we spit hot as an oven And my own microphone, like the Louisiana Purchase! You are worthless! Should'a you for your future, I tell you. It was time to return back to his booth doctor! We found the bears and beavers and marmots and weasels, Rattlesnakes and Wells, owls, larks or eagle, Coupled with rich flora and fauna! Then, according to our observations Right here, this 2 dickweeds threatened, endangered! We have no influence far and wide among the pioneers and travelers. You are an inspiration and an air guitar nephew, my car? We have taken a greater danger to our hiking through nature Climb it, "should not be unfamiliar," the construction stepmother and you tell me! Bill & Ted Mother building is hot, but the joke is the most violent. I belong to a better insult Socrates anus drops. This is my stepmother, Ted! We continue to maintain this great between us It will show how these Scouts to Sandy trout! We, when our children spit at Billy his gun, you need to quickly And, you are kicked in the mouth mother Sacagawea pun! Teen Mom, you and you carry out your army! They let the baby from the top, you need to put a papoose If I know white man who was not her mother intends to men They will have you in the Dakotas stopped! You must be fully prosecuted! Why do not you go back and explore the ancient wetlands Napoleon? Or is your victory corps trampling find! Lewis & Clark Meriwether you hear? I want them to fight! I bought new. I take what we do not know! Falls from Black Hawk in the Pacific, We conducted our respiratory disease the "DIS", in "dysentery ... (CAW!) If not Rufus, we pave useless so! You may not be able to navigate from OK convenient way! Because Turkey is not a value, it should be sent to Garth and Wayne. Suffer in the womb is a journey of the most fake! Bill & Ted Man, they completely destroyed us. I feel like such a goof. What we will do? I do not know. Rufus Excellent. Bill & Ted Rufus! He is the right person. We do not need to take such abuse From the man who is part of the potato sack Paul Bunyan's shoes. You need to drive the flow in one direction. We need to move in four dimensions, Rescued, no girl will not deny, then go back to detention. I am your future, I see Mr Lewis, I do not want to be rude However Spoiler warning: you totally, men will commit suicide! Thus, it provides a quiet these shiny badge We will adhere to this fight wild Stallyns! Category:Blog posts